Uncle Kakarrot!
by Shippuuden44
Summary: Due to everyone kind of keeping to themselve the last 5 years of DBZ, Goku seems to be the only one who has no idea who Bulla/Bra Briefs, daughter of his good friend, is? How will there meeting go at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament! ENJOY!


THIS IS 'EmiFL4H' !

Hi everyone! Well, I was working on my first Bulma x Vegeta fanfic, but..I dunno. I guess I just lost the feel for that story (Hopefully it'll come back!) so I ignored it for like..3 days, but I'm still in such a HUGE DBZ and VegexBulma mood! GAHH! So here I go, trying to make a cute little snippet! And hey, its only 11:50 pm, and seeing as I'm wide awake, hell, I might even make two! Would that make you all wana go and ride a kangaroo? -thats a happy thing XD But actually...this one might seem like more of a Father-Daughter thing with Vegeta and Bulla well...not even that really...its more of a Goku and Bulla thing actually now that I think about it...How the crap do I pick characters for this!...idk...whatever, the 2nd one with totally be B x V tho!

And I'm so sorry bout how I've been ignoring my FF account. I put up a new pic and edited around my profile alil' so thats something. Oh! And incase you haven't noticed, I changed my name to Shippuuden44! Thats my name everywhere else, so I thought it'd be best for here too :)

Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who has favorited me and my stories! It means a SH*T load :)

I really hope you all enjoy and do please leave a review, those make me vury happy :) (I don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but for the love of God, no flames please!)

One more thing! The whole premise of this is some people's thoughts and Goku's reaction to Vegeta having a daughter after the 5 year time-skip at the end of DBZ. I was little so I might be wrong with my memory but...they all said that they pretty much haven't seen much of each other of the years. And YET, when they all meet up at the World Tournament before the last episode, NO ONE is like , "HOLY CRAP! Vegeta! You have a daughter!" or "Awww, Vegeta! You have cute lil' girl!" ...maybe they did, but it wasn't the reaction I was looking for! Anyway, I thought of this about an hour ago and got to thinking bout it, hence the FF lol. And if they did go "OMG!" then...well...suck it, it's a fanfic, anything can happen!

I'm only using the word damn once so Im not making it T rated. And Im not one of those people who take offense when you say "oh my God!" but Im making Goku say "Oh my gosh!" because I just LOVED the way he said it to Trunks when they first met! Check it! It's adorable! lol

Anywho, I'll shut up now! I hope you all enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or DBZKai! Even though I would KILL for Vegeta and Goku, they'd be my bestfriends XD! (Nor do I own the song "Dragon Soul" by Vic Mignogna & Sean Schmmeal from DBZ Kai..I do however find it awesome :)**

* * *

Tomorrow was the day. After a good five years, everyone would gather around for a great day. Tomorrow was the day that all of the Z Fighters and their families would attend the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament! They were all, even the ones who weren't to participate, extremely ecstatic for it to finally begin, especially two certain Saiyans. Goku, along with his 2nd son ,Goten, and granddaughter ,Pan, had been training non-stop, which had gotten in the way of Goten's dating regiments greatly – much to his dismay. Even at this moment, Goku, along with said family, was practicing in an empty field close to home.

"Dad, do I _have _to participate this year?" Goten asked as he threw a punch that was easily dodged by his alien father. "I was supposed to go on a date tomorrow afternoon."

Goku stared at his son as if her had just '_poofed!' _into a talking Dragon Ball or something. "Aw, c'mon son! Isn't a good, old-fashioned tournament _waaaay _funner than some date?" Goku pleaded, nearly hitting Goten in the face with a ki-blast, due to his son's lack of concentration. "Besides, your mom fell in love with me because of my fighting! On our first date, we even sparred with each other!" Goku said, reminiscing in the good ole' days.

"Yeah, Dad, but it's different now, now we-..huh?" Goten cut short, noticing the huge Ki-energy coming their way. Within seconds, it showed itself, or rather himself, to be his life-long bestfriend, the heir to the royal Sayian name and Capsule Corp, Trunks. "Oh, hey Trunks!"

"Hey Goten! Hello Goku!" Trunks greeted each with a head-nod as he floated gently to the ground. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Goten nodded. "Yeah, like forever! What's up? You entering the tournament, too?" Goten figured his father wouldn't understand the ways of love today, so decided that he might as well give in before the issue went to his mother. Goku chuckled lightly to himself. _"Of course he is! Vegeta would never allow him to skip out on a chance to fight, especially if it's against me or Goten" _

"Heh, yeah. At first I was kinda' bummed, but I'm pumped now!" Trunks explained, doing a quick flex with his forearm to show off how much he's worked.

"Hey, Trunks! Is your father going to enter the tournament as well?" Goku asked as calmly as he could. Even though it was known that Goku was the strongest, he knew that Vegeta would still be a challenge, and oh boy, did Goku love a good fight!

Trunks shrugged slightly in response. "Probably. You know my father, never says no to a good fight!" And boy was he right! Trunks had taken some of Vegeta's characteristics and looks but he was much calmer and light-hearted than his stern father. Suddenly, a huge spike of energy, almost as huge as Goku's, was within the vicinity. That could only mean one thing, the Saiyan Prince himself.

"Why hello, Kakarrot." The spiky haired Saiyan said as he floated on down to the grassy plain in front of the others. "It's been quite awhile." Also meaning: We haven't fought it ages, how about we do so!

"Vegeta.." Goku replied lowly. No matter what Vegeta would say to object against it, him and Goku really were friends. Sure, more like rivals to Vegeta, but that's his own way of saying friend. "Yeah, it has been awhile." A.k.a: I can tell you've been itching for a good fight, too! Goku then noticed something was...different about him. Ah! That was it, he wasn't wearing Sayian clothing! He was wearing a black jacket and shirt, along with matching black pants with a stripe of orange on the sides. _"Heh. Took him almost 35 years, but he seems to have finally become accustomed to Earth"_

"Well Kakarrot, I just came to inform you that I will be entering the tournament tomorrow!" Vegeta paused momentarily. "As are you, right son?"

Trunks gulped lightly from his father's stare. "Of course, father!" He retorted quickly. Trunks turned narrowed his eyes slightly toward Goten's, giving him a 'See? Told ya'!' expression.

"That's great, Vegeta! So am I. Goten and Pan are entering, too! Ehh, I can't wait to fight!" Goku chuckled happily, showing his excitement.

"Geez, do you guy's ever talk about anything _besides _fighting and training?" Goten whispered lowly to himself and Trunks, who snickered slightly. Goku and Vegeta, with their insane Saiyan hearing, heard it of course, but dismissed it, neither of them really taking any offense.

"_**Don't stop, don't stop, we're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise, all we have to do is GO! GO! Feel your SOUL!" ***_

Trunk's cell phone loudly rang. He quickly fetched it from his side pocket in excitement (hoping it was the girl he was suppose to take out the next night.) To his dismay however, he groaned loudly. This got him a strange look from his father, which Trunks soon took notice of. He only had to say one word for Vegeta to understand. He held up the screen of his phone to his father and said one word.

"Mom."

"Oh _shit.._" Vegeta whispered silently to himself. He loved the woman dearly, but he had really come out here to get away and be with Saiyan blood like his. After a few rings, it was obvious that neither Trunks nor Vegeta wanted to talk to the azure haired scientist.

Trunks sighed heavily, noticing the ring-tone was almost over. "I guess I'll take this." He murmmerd. Vegeta also sighed deeply. Damn. He would regret doing this. "No son, give it to me." Without a second's hesitation, Trunks tossed his cell over to his father, quickly getting into a conversation with Goten so that he seemed busy. Goku laughed lightly at the sight. _"There more like each other than I thought!" _

After a few minutes, Vegeta turned back around and clamped the cellular device shut before throwing it back to him. "Trunks, your mother wants us home. She wants us to watch Bulla." Vegeta said casually, with a slight smirk on his lips. The second his father said as such, Trunks let out a typical 'Do I have to?' kind of groan. Goten tried and failed to hold back a slight laugh at his friends delima.

"Heh, have fun, Bro!" Goten said as he patted his friends shoulder. "Gee, thanks" Trunks replied sarcastically with a sweat-drop. Goku blinked momentarily. He was instantly confused the second they said the word 'Bulla'.

"Uh..Hey, Vegeta." Goku turned to his friend who was about to leave, he had to know! Vegeta blinked slightly, signaling him to continue. "Um...what's a 'Bulla'?" Such an innocent yet completely idiotic question!

Trunks and Goten stared at Goku dumbfounded. "You're joking, right?" Trunks asked in disbelief.

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He had obviously had enough Goku for one day. "Dismiss it, Son. We must hurry." Was all Vegeta said before he and his son flew back to their home at Capsule Corp., leaving a dumbfounded Goten and confused Goku behind in the grassy plain.

**-28th World Martial Arts Tournament-**

"Wow, it's finally here!" Goku chanted, his voice full of excitement, as him and his family strolled together toward the entrance. There awaited his life-long friends he had gotten to know and love. Gohan had mentioned that they were actually very early, so they'd have plenty time to visit.

"Yeah! We're gonna kick butt!" Pan chanted along, throwing a tiny fist in the air. "Right, Grampa?" She asked innocently, earning a smile and a nod from her young-looking grandfather.

Gohan and Videl smiled down at their precious 3 year-old little girl. "Now Dad, make sure Pan stays safe, okay?" Gohan reminded his absentminded father. "You bet!" Heh. Guess that was all he needed.

"Hey! Goku, Gohan!" A familiar voice chanted from nearby. It was obviously the voice of an old friend. Just then Goku noticed that they were practically at the entrance, the faces of his 'other' family stood there waiting to converse after so long. After going through all the 'Hey, how's it been?'s, Goku finally noticed that they were missing one Saiyan Prince.

"Hey Krillen, where's Vegeta" Goku questioned his once bald friend, who was now shockingly a father as well. Trunks had arrived not long ago to talk to Goten about some girl was seeing late tonight and Bulma had too shown up, immediately going to talk to Chi-Chi, both talking about the troubles of being married to Saiyans.

"Huh? Oh, Vegeta? He's somewhere over by the food stands. Hehe, Bulla wanted an ice-cream cone and Vegeta just couldn't say no." Krillen chuckled to himself. It was hard to imagine the guy who almost killed you, actually killed two of your friends, and tried to destroy the Earth being obedient like that.

Goku lightly itched the side of his face in confusion. _"Gosh, it's that word again!" _

"WOW! This is so tasty!" said a tiny child voice from afar. Now that he thought about it, Goku guessed it was little girl. Looking in the direction from said little girl, he began to noticed a man with a purple-ish male tank-top with the words '**CAPSULE CORP.'** written on the front, along with crazy tall spiked hair and widows peak. Of course, it was only Vegeta, but something was different..why was he caring a toddler?

"Thank you so much, Daddy!" The little girl squealed as she took another lick from her amazing ice-cream. "No problem, baby." Vegeta smiled down at her as she held onto his muscly arms. She quickly picked her head up and gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek before being set back down on the ground. She ran over to Marron, Krillen's little blond daughter, and Pan, where she began to talk about her treat.

Goku blinked continuously. _"She..She said Daddy to Vegeta. He called her baby! _Then it all came together. Finally!

"OH MY GOSH! VEGETA, YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Goku yelled loudly, finally solving the not-really-a-puzzle-to-anyone-else-but-him-puzzle! Trunks and Vegeta blushed lightly at this while everyone else just stared at Goku as if saying, 'So..you saved the world countless time..YOU?' But they soon dismissed it. It _was _Goku, what did you expect?

"Congratulations, you finally found out what a Bulla is." Vegeta said with an annoyed tone in his husky voice. Bulla walked over to her father, gripped onto his baggy black sweat-pants, and took a quick lick of her ice-cream. She too was slightly blushing along with her father and brother. Goku walked over to her slowly. When he knelt down in front of her to finally meet, she tightened her grip on her father's pants.

"Hi there! I'm Goku!" He greeted the little girl with his famous cheeky smile. "It's great to finally meet you!" He stuck his hand out to the azure haired child, his cheeky grin still plastered on his happy-go-lucky-face. Vegeta just stood his ground, right next to his little girl. It was inevitable. She'd have to meet the buffoon eventually. After a moment of hesitation she let go of her tight clasp on her father's pants and sternly shook Goku's hand, which was enormous compared to her tiny child hand. Bulma and Goku smiled at how polite she was being, however, she said nothing. _"Hehe, yeah, she's Vegeta's kid alright!"_

"So," Goku began, still wanting to get to know the little girl who somehow seemed like his niece. "how old are you, Bulla?" She, again, said nothing, but after a moment of counting her fingers with her cute little palm she stuck out four fingers. All still with a stern look on her face. She couldn't quite do it as well as her father or brother, but you could see Vegeta in it. "Four, eh? So you're the same age as Marron and one year older than Pan" Goku decided to make a mental note on this, Vegeta would surely try to kill him if he dared to either forget her age or even worse, her birthday.

Just when Goku was beginning to rise up from his crouched position, he felt a ting tug on his orange gi. Bulla looked curiously up at him and back at her father. It was almost as if she wanted to ask him something, but was afraid her father would disapprove. Goku was apparently the only one who noticed this, so he bent back down, this time squatting, so he was totally face-to-face with the Saiyan-hybrid.

"What is it, Bulla?" Goku asked innocently with a smile. "You can ask Uncle Goku _anything _you want!" He dispersed his arms to that they were outstretched and wide. The kind gesture made the azure haired girl giggle. He stared right at her as she giggled. _"Wow. So like Vegeta, but so..not like Vegeta!"_

Actually, he just noticed how much she _didn't _look like Vegeta! She had azure blue hair like her mother, which was tied up in a ponytail with a bright red bow, and she had light-blue eyes ,also like her mother. She also appeared to not yet have the ability to fly, which was strange, considered that Trunks and Goten could fly by age four. But...then again...neither Pan nor Marron could fly either.

"Mr. Goku?" She tugged lightly on his clothing ton get his attention. "Please Bulla, call me Uncle Goku!" She nodded and had an expression that showed extreme consideration. "_Go figures, a genius like her mother."_

"Are you the one that Daddy calls 'Kakarrot'?" Bulla asked, with a very child-like innocent look on her face. Goku chuckled highly at this. Of course Vegeta would still call him that to his own daughter, even after about 35 years of knowing each other. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that! But yep, that's me!" Goku replied happily. "Oh wow! Then you're the only one who beat Daddy, right!" She, all of a sudden, asked excitedly, bouncing up and down slightly. Goku blinked several times in confusion. He stared up at Vegeta who had now narrowed his onyx eyes in the other direction, with a moderate red-ish pink tint on his cheeks. _"He actually told her that?" _Goku quickly snapped back over to Bulla, who now had a stern look on her face. Because she still hadn't got an answer, she let out a frustrated 'hmph'.

"Oh! Sorry, but yeah, that's me!" He replied cheekily, hoping Vegeta wouldn't think he sounded cocky.

"Whoa! Then you must be strong!" Before Goku could express his thanks, she was suddenly lifted up in the air and being held by her father.

"Come on, Kakarrot. The preliminary are about to begin." Vegeta was about to hand his daughter over to her mother so she could watch from the stands, but was stopped by her plea.

"But Daaaaddy! I wanna' talk to Unca' Kakarrot some more!" She begged while throwing her arms and legs around. Vegeta stood there, speechless and mortified. He narrowed his onyx eyes and gave Goku the glare of a lifetime.

"Congrats, Kakarrot, you've corrupted my daughter!" Vegeta shouted half sarcastically, and half actually pissed! Goku could only nervously scratch the side of his face. _"Seems I've got a new fan."_

"But Daddy, I wanna' stay by you, too! I love you!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck as he held her. Man, was he whipped. "I love Daddy and Unca' Kakarrot!" Okay, now _that _deserved an all together unison "Awwww!"

_-When Goku says 'Goodbye'-_

"Vegeta, I'm sorry we couldn't finish our fight." Goku smiled apologetically at his Saiyan friend.

"Heh. What are you talking about? When we fight, we'll need a whole planet for our arena." The prince replied jokingly to his old friend. Yes, they truly were good friends. He'd just never admit it anyone else besides himself, Goku, and Bulla...but only if she asked.

"Noooo!" A little Saiyan girl screamed, running into Goku's open arms. She had just met him, and she already felt so attached to him. Goku caught her in his arms and raised her up to eye-level. "Unca' Kakarrot..don't go! I only just met you!" She begged to her new 'uncle'. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were red and puffy, she was on the verge.

"Aww, c'mon Bulla! Don't be upset! You gotta be strong, like your brother and daddy!" Goku tried to encourage her, but it didn't seem to be working. "Look, don't think of this as me leaving. Think of it more like...I'm going to help someone, which means your daddy's gonna have plenty of time to train and grow stronger, so maybe, when I return, he'll be even stronger than me!" Goku explained. Hey, if it made Vegeta smirk, which it deffinently did, he knew Bulla would, too.

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Wow, really!" She asked in disbelief. Goku nodded with his cheeky smile showing her to have hope. "You better be a strong young lady when I return, okay?" Goku questioned as he handed her back to Vegeta, who was leaning against the wall to the stadium. "You bet, Unca' Kakarrot!" Vegeta smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before setting her down on the ground, where she gave Goku a quick wave goodbye before running back to the waiting room, where her mother and friends were.

"Vegeta, you have a really great little girl over there." Goku stated with a serious smile before leaping back up in the air and taking off the God-knows-where with the Buu reincarnation.

Vegeta smiled up at the sky. "You don't have to tell me, old friend."

* * *

WOW! That was suprisingly LONG! Im sorry if you expected shortness lol

Well yeah...how do I explain myself...?

I was GOING for a father-daughter thing (which DID sorta happen) but I don't know where and how Goku came into that. I dunno, I guess I always saw Goku sorta as the fun-loving Uncle to Marron and Bulla and the fact that they...I THINK exchanged ZERO words is weird to me..But whatever. I liked it! I can totally picture this as an episode as Im writing it!

Anyway, thank you so incredibly much for reading. You just don't understand what it means to me :) Reviewing would just be splendid too lol (On a side note, I've been writing this for 4 hours! 11:50-3:58)

LOVE LOVE LOVE you ALL!;

Shippuuden44! (EmiFL4H!) :)


End file.
